Shahra's Journey
by Snake Staff
Summary: The sequel to Shahra's Ring. Dr. Eggman releases Erazor and the two team up. Only Sonic, Shahra, and Jasmine working together can defeat this villainous duo. REVIEWS PLEASE! DISCONTINUED
1. Return of Erazor

Shahra's Journey

This is a sequel to Shahra's Ring. Shahra, Jasmine, and Sonic must team up when an old enemy returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic series but I do own Jasmine the genie and all the other characters that aren't in the Sonic series.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Eggman had been studying interdimensional travel for his use in world domination. He sat in his Egg Carrier, having finally perfected his portal.

"Master Eggman, the army of Egg Pawns is ready," said a small Egg Pawn robot that entered the bridge.

Ever since Eggman had discovered the world of the Arabian Nights, he had been interested in it, not only for power, but also because his archenemy Sonic the Hedgehog had been there. He had begun preparations for his own invasion with his armies of Egg Pawns. However, there had been a snag. Genies of great power existed in that world, and a means of beating them seemed almost impossible. When Eggman had put his mind to it, he had come up with the Genie Capture Bottle. This invention could capture and contain any genie that was unfortunate enough to get caught.

Eggman asked his little robot, "Have we got all the Genie Capture Bottles ready?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Excellent, well let the games begin."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….A short time later, Eggman sat in the conquered Night Palace zone of the Arabian Nights. Thanks to interrogating the citizens, he had learned that an evil genie known as the Erazor Djinn had once taken over but had been defeated and imprisoned by none other than his nemesis, Sonic, with the help of Shahra the Ring genie.

Eggman said to his robots, "Guard the area and don't make a move until I give you the signal."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eggman went to the Evil Foundry with some special robots able to withstand lava. These robots retrieved Erazor's Lamp from the pit and gave it to Eggman.

A voice came from inside the Lamp, "At last, someone got me out of that pit. Now release me, so that I may take revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog."

Eggman replied, "I'll let you out if you'll agree to work with me to destroy that irritating hedgehog."

"We have a deal!"

Eggman rubbed the Lamp and out in a burst of purple smoke came Erazor. He threw back his head and laughed.

"At last I'm free! Now then my new friend, what do they call you?"

"The name's Eggman, Dr. Eggman."

"Well then, Dr. Eggman, by teaming up, we've just sealed Sonic's fate!"

Both villains threw back their heads and laughed, "Bwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


	2. The Genies and the Hedgehog

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in another part of the Arabian Nights, the genies Shahra and Jasmine were having a friendly conversation about Sonic.

"I think he's kinda cute," said Shahra, blushing.

"He's certainly a hero. He saved the world of the Arabian Nights from certain doom and he imprisoned Erazor," replied Jasmine.

_Erazor_. That name still made Shahra quake in her sandals. He used to be her lover, but thanks to a cruel prince's evil wish, he had been transformed into the most evil entity in the Arabian Nights. She was long over him, of course given the fact that he had killed her and only Sonic using his Lamp had managed to bring her back to life, but it was still a little sad to have had to imprison Erazor forever. She thought of the times when she had been trapped in her Ring. Ugh, it was so cramped in there.

"Well, I think that he is definitely the best thing that ever happened here," said Shahra, "Too bad he left." Sonic had left the Arabian Nights for his own world, but not without a parting gift from Shahra, her Ring. He could use it to summon her if he ever needed to return for some reason.

Suddenly Shahra felt a pull. "I'm being summoned!" she thought.

"Jasmine, I've got to go. I feel my Ring being rubbed."

"OK, say hi to Sonic for me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonic was in Dr. Eggman's lab when Shahra materialized to answer the Ring's call.

"Yes master?" Shahra asked politely.

"Shahra, I need to go to the Arabian Nights right now. Eggman is already there and he plans to release Erazor."

"My goodness, master, how do you know all this?"

"It's in Dr. Eggman's diary. The same one I steal all the time and then put back. He should change his safe's code every now and again."

"Oh, then there's no time to waste." Shahra snapped her fingers and in an instant she and Sonic were at the Evil Foundry in the Arabian Nights.

"Shahra, I can't get near that lava. Can you see if the Lamp is still there?"

"Very well, master Sonic."

"Why do you keep calling me 'master'?"

"Like I told you before I'm just used to it."

"Whatever, just look for that Lamp."

Shahra searched and searched but could see no trace of it.

"I'm sorry but I see no trace of it."

"Oh no, Eggman must have already gotten it! He'll be at the Night Palace zone because that was where he wanted to conquer first."

"How do you know that?"

"He keeps everything in his diary."

"Oh, well then do you mind if we get my genie friend Jasmine to come along?"

"Another genie? Of course not."

Shahra waved her hand and they were at the peaceful gardens where Jasmine was. Jasmine looked up and saw Shahra and Sonic.

"Hi Shahra. Oh, I take it this must be Sonic, the Blue Hedgehog."

"That's me!" Sonic said.

Jasmine floated toward him and then hugged and kissed him.

"That's for saving us from Erazor," she said.

Shahra felt a little jealousy but swallowed it. There were more important things to do.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but it looks like an evil genius from Sonic's world called Dr. Eggman has released Erazor and conquered the Night Palace zone," said Shahra.

"Oh dear. Well we should be getting there, shouldn't we?"

Jasmine snapped her fingers and all three of them appeared on the outskirts of the Night Palace zone. They saw it was patrolled by Egg Pawns and Erazor's spirit minions.

"Oh no," said Jasmine and Shahra together.

"Oh yes," said Sonic.


	3. Into the Night Palace

Chapter 3

Sonic, Jasmine, and Shahra began the journey towards the Night Palace itself. A small Egg Pawn walked up and saw them.

"Out of our way you little runt!" shouted Jasmine.

In response, the Egg Pawn lift its Genie capture bottle and pointed it at Jasmine. A small tornado came out and Jasmine just barely dodged it. As fast as blinking, Sonic was on the robot and he beat it to a pulp. He then picked up its Genie Capture Bottle.

"This could come in handy if we meet Erazor," he explained.

The trio then proceeded with caution towards the Night Palace. Within a few minutes, they were inside its gates. The two genies made themselves invisible as they followed Sonic. They didn't want to be captured by those Bottles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in the throne room Erazor was pacing nervously.

"Are you sure those Bottles of yours can capture those two genies?" he asked Dr. Eggman.

"For the thousandth time, yes! Those can capture any genie, regardless of its power!"

"Even me?"

"Even you. They'll easily handle a weak genie of the Ring."

"It's not Shahra I'm worried about. It's that other genie, Jasmine. She's much more powerful."

"Relax, they'll hold Jasmine just as easily."

"Alright, I believe you. But this scheme of ours can only work if that blue rat Sonic and his genie friends are out of the way. Otherwise, we'll lose for sure."

"Don't worry. Already our minions have invaded the Evil Foundry and Dinosaur Jungle zones. Soon the others will fall as well. And then we take over my world!"

Both villains laughed, "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonic, Jasmine, and Shahra were advancing through the Night Palace, destroying evil minions as they went.

Sonic said, "Relax girls. There's no way I'm letting any of those losers capture you." He walked backwards and fell off the edge behind him.

"Master!" both genies cried as they grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up.

"Thanks. But Jasmine, I'm not your master. Why did you call me that?"

"Because I've decided that while we're together, you are."

"Oh, well please just call me Sonic."

"Very well mast-, Sonic."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The trio of heroes finally arrived in the throne room, where Erzaor and Eggman were waiting for them.

"Sonic, so good to see you again," said Dr. Eggman, "I'm so glad you could be here for your ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!"


End file.
